rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lady in the Shoe
"The Lady in the Shoe" is the seventy-seventh episode of RWBY and the eleventh episode of Volume 6. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on January 12th, 2019 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on January 19th, 2019. It was released on YouTube on January 18th, 2020. Summary In the Colossus, Caroline Cordovin pursues the stolen Atlesian airship piloted by Maria Calavera, making her way to Ruby Rose and her group. The group formulates a strategy: Jaune Arc notes that the Colossusnis not meant to fight smaller targets, and decides to use the group's size to their advantage. The team works on disabling the Colossus' shield generator and succeed. However, Jaune and Nora Valkyrie get hit with an attack that depletes both their Aura. With Ruby's group in trouble, Maria and Oscar Pine risk the airship to attack Cordovin with a missile. However, Cordovin's Colossus catches the missile and throws it to the direction of the airship. Meanwhile, Blake Belladonna and Adam Taurus continue their duel. Blake initially gains the upper hand on Adam, but he then manages to fight back and break Gambol Shroud. After revealing a Schnee Dust Company brand that scarred his left eye, Adam prepares to kill Blake. However, Yang Xiao Long arrives in time to stop him and fights Adam herself. As their duel comes to a head, Adam uses his Semblance to unleash a devastating attack on Yang, but she withstands it. Yang then tells Adam that it is his last chance to leave her and Blake alone. Blake then stands by Yang as they hold hands and she vows that they will protect each other against Adam. Transcript }} Characters Trivia *The title is based off of the nursury rhyme There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe. *Nora's line "And you said it wasn't beach season!" is a callback to the episode "Argus Limited". *Some of the animations in Yang's fight against Adam are from an unused incomplete fight scene between the two that was originally going to be in Volume 3. The test footage of the unused scene was leaked and then later deleted. According to Shane Newville, Monty Oum had been working on a Yang vs Adam fight scene for Volume 3, using a song by Linkin Park. The leaked test footage features Session, by Linkin Park. The reused and adapted animations include: **In both this episode's fight and the unused Volume 3 scene, Yang starts out kneeling on one knee. **Adam sends out a pair of dark clones of himself, which attack Yang as they appear. Then, the clones attack again, with the second one merging with the one in front of it, followed by Adam merging with the remaining clone while attacking Yang. The animation was the same in the unused Volume 3 scene, but the camera had a different placement. **Adam slashes at Yang and sheathes his sword three times, with the final slash knocking her back. In the unused Volume 3 scene, a long slash mark appears in the wall behind Yang. **Adam creates a pair of clones and runs around Yang with them to disorient her, before stabbing the ground to send an attack toward her. The animation in the unused Volume 3 scene was very similar but not quite identical. *The mech fight was the most effects-heavy of the fights this season.RWBY Volume 6 Blu-ray Director's Commentary *Blake has always had the scar on her body since the new outfit, but it has been hard to see until her jacket comes off.RWBY Volume 6 Blu-ray Director's Commentary *Yang hitting Adam with her bike was thought of early on in the scripting process. Image Gallery yang vs adam unused v3 yang kneels at start.png|Yang starts out kneeling in the unused Volume 3 scene. v6e11 yang lands in a kneel.png|Yang starts out kneeling in the Volume 6 scene. yang vs adam unused v3 clone slash1.png|V3 test footage: Adam sends out a pair of dark clones. V6 11 00095.png|V6 scene: Adam sends out a pair of dark clones. yang vs adam unused v3 clone slash2.png|V3 test footage: Adam merges with the remaining clone while attacking. V6 11 00096.png|V6 scene: Adam merges with the remaining clone while attacking. yang vs adam unused v3 triple slash.png|V3 test footage: Adam slashes Yang three times, knocking her back on the third slash. V6 11 00098.png|V6 scene: Adam slashes Yang three times, knocking her back on the third slash. yang vs adam unused v3 cut wall.png|V3 test footage: The wall behind Yang is cut after the third slash. yang vs adam unused v3 clone disorient.png|V3 test footage: Adam and his clones run around Yang to disorient her. V6 11 00103.png|V6 scene: Adam and his clones run around Yang to disorient her. yang vs adam unused v3 adam stabs ground.png|V3 test footage: Adam stabs the ground, creating some sort of burst. v6e11 adam stabs ground.png|V6 scene: Adam stabs the ground, creating a burst with his Semblance. See Also *Battle Pages **Battle Pages/Blake and Yang vs. Adam **Battle Pages/Ruby's Party vs. Cordovin *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V6 11 00009.png|Ruby and the others formulate a battle plan. V6 11 00052.png|Jaune saves Nora, but his and Nora's Auras break. V6 11 00056.png|Ruby helplessly hangs from the bottom of the cliff. V6 11 00061.png|Cordovin damages one of the airship's wing engines. V6 11 00062.png|Blake and Adam continue their fight. V6 11 00083.png|Adam tries to kill Blake with his Semblance. V6 11 00084.png|Blake sacrifices her katana to save her own life. V6 11 00087.png|Adam reveals that his face is scarred with a Schnee Dust Company brand. V6 11 00094.png|Yang fights Adam. V6 11 00111.png|Yang manages to withstand a powerful blast from Adam's Semblance. V6 11 00115.png|Yang's hand trembles. V6 11 00118.png|"We're protecting each other." Video References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 6